Cheese in the Trap
Details *'Title:' 치즈 인 더 트랩 / Chijeu In Deo Teuraep *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jan-04 to 2016-Feb-23 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Original soundtrack:' Cheese in the Trap OST Synopsis Hong Seol's life is filled with work and study, and her diligent attitude is often taken advantage of by others. Yoo Jung was similar in the past but has developed an exacting system of give-and-take to protect himself. Behind his solicitous smile lies a cold mind that demands payment for any mistakes it notes. When he wants to start dating Seol, she finds herself caught in a tangle of problems as the consequences of his past and present actions come to light. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Hae Jin as Yoo Jung **Park Min Sang (박민상) as young Yoo Jung *Kim Go Eun as Hong Seol *Seo Kang Joon as Baek In Ho **Yoo Je Gun (유제건) as young Baek In Ho *Lee Sung Kyung as Baek In Ha **Lee Na Yoon as young Baek In Ha *Nam Joo Hyuk as Kwon Eun Taek *Park Min Ji as Jang Bo Ra ;People around Yoo Jung *Son Byung Ho as Yoo Young Soo (Jung's father) ;People around Hong Seol *Ahn Kil Kang as Hong Jin Tak (Seol's father) *Yoon Bok In as Kim Young Hee (Seol's mother) *Kim Hee Chan as Hong Joon (Seol's brother) ;Yonyi University People *Hwang Suk Jung as Professor Kang *Kim Jin Geun as Professor Han *Lee Woo Dong (이우동) as Heo Yoon Sup *Moon Ji Yoon as Kim Sang Chul *Oh Hee Joon as Ha Jae Woo *Ji Yoon Ho as Oh Young Gon *Yoon Ji Won (윤지원) as Son Min Soo *Cha Joo Young as Nam Joo Yeon *Yoon Ye Joo as Kang Ah Young *Go Hyun (고현) as Kim Kyung Hwan *Shin Joo Hwan as Min Do Hyun *Kim Hye Ji as Lee Da Young ;Others *Kim Ki Bang as Kong Joo Young *Baek Soo Jang (백수장) *Jung Ui Chul *Park Noh Shik (박노식) *Lee Hyun Kul *Kang Eun Woo (강은우) *Lee Jin Kwon (이진권) *Hwang Byung Hyo (황병효) *Choi Won Tae *Kwon Oh Jin (권오진) *Han Yeo Wool *Yoo Jung Rae *Kim Min Sang *Kim Tae Yoon *Kim Min Sang *Kwak Ji Hye *Yoo Jang Young ;Cameos *Je Yi Jung (제이정) *Shin Ji Ho as pianist Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Yoon Jung *'Original writing:' Soonkki (순끼) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Nam Hee Recognitions *'2016 1st Asia Artist Awards:' **Television Category - Best Artist (Park Hae Jin) **Television Category - Best Entertainer Award (Seo Kang Joon) *'2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actress (Television) (Kim Go Eun) *'2016 Korean Cable TV Awards 2016:' Best Actor (Park Hae Jin) Notes *This drama is based on a Korean manhwa/webtoon Cheese in the Trap (치즈인더트랩) by Soonkki. Trivia *The lead role was offered to actress and singer Suzy, but she refused. *The lead role was offered to actress Kim Go Eun, but she also turned it down due to crossed agendas. However, Director Lee Yoon Jung insistently offered her the role, promising her flexible schedules, so the actress accepted the role. *They had problems with the original author of Webtoon because she claimed that the final story deviated completely from the original story. There were also claims because the drama story did not correctly reflect Yoo Jung's main character. Due to a large number of complaints and criticisms, the production staff of the drama publicly apologized to the original Webtoon writer and fans on February 29, 2016. In a later communiqué tvN also apologized for the end of the drama, which was also heavily criticized. *As a fan of the original webtoon, Park Hae Jin was disappointed that some of the scenes he recorded were not broadcast, so he feels he left a hole in the drama he said "There were scenes I filmed with Gong Joo Young (Kim Ki Bang). The story behind this is that Yoo Jung and Gong Joo Young were childhood friends and Gong Joo Young couldn't help holding a grudge against Yoo Jung because of it. We filmed, but we never went on the air," Park Hae Jin said, adding, "If we did, this would have helped to understand Yoo Jung's character better. There were other scenes we filmed and they were necessary for the plot, but they never went on the air. Episode Ratings See Cheese in the Trap/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:TVN